It is sometimes important for coatings and optical systems to contain transparent, high refractive-index materials. The use of high refractive-index materials, for example, allows for the manufacture of thinner lenses with substantially the same optical characteristics.
Certain disclosures exist in the prior art relating to transparent, high refractive-index glass systems that do not contain an organic polymeric component. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 63/190,733 describes a high refractiveindex glass obtained by a cation exchange procedure. Japanese Patent Publication No. 61/163,167 describes high refractive index and good near-ultraviolet transmittance optical glass obtained from a mixed oxide system. Japanese Patent Publication No. 61/163,168 describes cadmium-thorium free optical glass obtained from mixed oxides.
Jurek and McGrath in Polym, Prep. 26(2), 283(1985) describe amine-terminated poly(arylene ether) sulfone and poly(arylene ether) ketone compositions. This reference, however, is limited to organic polymeric systems that contain no inorganic components.